Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrrr}3 & -1 & -1 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of matrix $ B$ ?
The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. How many rows does $ B$ have? The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. How many columns does $ B$ have? So, $ B$ is a 1 $\times$ 4 matrix.